A sens unique
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: ONESHOT Je n’ai pas le droit de ressentir ça ! Non, ce n’est pas possible, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas.


Titre : A sens unique

Auteuze : Pipistrelle Bobu-Chan

Disclaimer : ah non J.K. Rowling ne veut toujours pas changer son testament pour nous léguer Ryry et compagnie… L'espoir fait vivre! Haha!

Rating : K

Résumé : ONESHOT – « Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas ! »

Note de l'auteuze ; Petit one shot, dont l'inspiration m'est venue comme ça…

Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Je l'aime.

Comment c'est arrivé ? D'ailleurs y a-t-il un moment précis ? Je n'en sais rien. Et ça non plus je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Aucun sujet, aucune conversation, aucune action ne me laissent aussi dépourvu de réponses. Je me sens comme sans défense et je déteste ça. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de me poser toutes ces questions. Je dois aller en cours…

Encore une épreuve. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de ne pas y penser.

« Silence !

Ouvrez vos livre page 223, sur la potion repousse venin»

Le programme avait radicalement changé, après la mort de Voldemort cet été, et j'en étais réduit à leur enseigner des potions si inutiles que j'en étais dégoûté.

Néanmoins, ma petite entrée dans la salle faisait toujours autant d'effet ! Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, soigneusement étudié devant la glace chaque soir, après tout, chaque succès avait son prix… et je constatai avec satisfaction que même en septième année les élèves avaient toujours aussi peur de moi ! Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à avoir le pouvoir d'interrompre leurs conversations, et d'attirer immédiatement toute attention sur moi. Certes, je pouvais passer pour sadique, mais c'était le maigre plaisir que je tirai à être professeur, et on ne pouvait pas me l'enlever.

Je leur donnai les ingrédients au tableau et me rassis. C'était mon heure de paix. L'heure où je n'étais qu'à moi en quelque sorte. Les élèves n'oseraient certainement pas me déranger, et c'était le seul moment où Albus ne viendrait pas fouiner dans mes affaires. Il avait le chic pour ne pas me laisser un seul moment à moi. C'en est arrivé à un tel point que quand mes pensées ne sont pas occupées par Lui, c'est Albus qui m'apparaît un sourire de gamin collé aux lèvres et tenant un macaron au citron.

« Voulez-vous un macaron Severus ? Prenez-en un au citron, ce sont mes préférés. Tenez, je vous sers une tasse de thé. Buvez-la vite, il va refroidir… ».

De toute façon, je les préférais au chocolat.

Je crois qu'un jour je le tuerai… (_bon, ok c'est de mauvais goût, nda_).

Toutes ces années sacrifiées pour être l'espion d'Albus, alors qu'il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce que j'endurais. Ces longs entretiens dans son bureau, alors même que je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, dormir. Après ces entretiens avec Voldemort, aucune marque de reconnaissance, rien, seulement une gentillesse à vomir. On ne propose pas un bonbon à quelqu'un qui vient de voir des massacres d'innocents. Et ça il ne semblait pas le comprendre. Comme s'il se payait ma tête. Cette tête que je ne pouvais plus voir en peinture, et que d'ailleurs personne d'autre ne pouvait regarder. Je le voyais bien. Chaque visage dont le regard croisait le mien se trouvait aussitôt déformé par la haine ou le dégoût. Dès que j'avais le dos tourné l'air me portait des sons assez… déplaisants. « Bâtard graisseux » était peut-être le moins original, « vieille chauve-souris » se rapprochait tant de la vérité que je ne pouvais que bien le prendre, mais le plus souvent c'était « il m'a encore fait une peur bleue » « j'ai cru qu'il allait m'enlever 20 points parce que j'étais dans son passage ». J'avais appris à supporter cela.

Mais maintenant que je sais que ma vie aurait pu être autrement, que je suis capable… d'aimer, voilà le mot est lâché, ça me fait peur. J'ai, de nouveau, peur de finir seul, de ne compter pour personne. La solitude est la pire des choses qui puissent arriver. J'avais réussi à enfouir cette peur au plus profond de moi et à cause ou grâce à Lui, je ne sais plus, cette peur a refait surface. Ainsi que la culpabilité.

La culpabilité de ne pas avoir été ce que j'aurais dû être, de ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire. Comme cette stupide marque par exemple. Dire que je trouvais ça cool à l'époque ! J'avais enfin l'impression d'être populaire. Et les charmants dessins de ce tatouage me donnaient l'effet d'être une rock star, musique que j'adulais à l'époque. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je retrouve le cd des pipistrelles des cachots, mon groupe préféré. C'est à cause de ce groupe que j'ai demandé à Albus de me laisser occuper les cachots. Encore une fois, il avait accepté après que je l'ai corrompu avec deux chocogrenouilles et trois sorbets au citron…

Je dois dire que maintenant je m'en mords un peu les doigts. L'obscurité et l'humidité qui y règnent de façon permanente créent une sorte d'atmosphère qui me laisse les cheveux gras tout le temps. J'ai beau me les laver, rien n'y fait. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je me penche sur une potion pouvant éviter ces désagréments… Mais bon, je m'y suis habitué maintenant, et tout le monde autour de moi aussi. Et même si j'arrivais à trouver cette potion, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de la mort par crise cardiaque de tout mon entourage. Quoique…

Un mouvement dans la salle me fait relever la tête et mon regard se pose sur Lui. A nouveau, la culpabilité m'envahit. Je n'ai jamais pu le protéger, je n'ai jamais pu l'épargner dans cette guerre. Et pourtant je l'ai voulu. Mais coincé dans mon rôle d'espion, je n'ai rien pu faire. J'aurai tellement voulu sauver ses parents ! Et lui préserver une enfance normale, une enfance heureuse. Mais il a fallu que je sois occupé ailleurs à ce moment-là. J'ai tellement honte, j'aurais dû pouvoir les sauver, c'était même prévu… Mais j'avais oublié ce stupide tour de garde imposé par notre cher Voldemort qui ne pouvait même pas s'occuper de nourrir son serpent lui-même. Si seulement ce crétin de mangemort dont j'ai oublié le nom ne s'était pas fait tué, j'aurais pu être là ce soir-là… J'étais en train de donner des rats à ce stupide serpent pendant qu'eux ils … Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ? C'est le plus grand échec de ma vie. Même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, celui-là a eu beaucoup trop de conséquences négatives.

Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça de toute façon. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je souris intérieurement. Toujours cette foutue raison, qui a fait un coup d'état depuis longtemps dans mon esprit, et qui me fait penser de façon logique. Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison d'être logique dans cette histoire. Mais en même temps, cette logique me sauve, je serai mort de culpabilité depuis longtemps sans elle…

Mon regard se lève malgré moi et parcourt la salle. Il est là, concentré sur sa potion. Je n'ose pas aller regarder le résultat. Peut-être qu'un jour je serai surpris et qu'elle sera parfaite ? Hum… D'habitude ce n'est pas mon fort les utopies…

Il a le visage fermé. Comme j'aimerais le voir un jour me sourire ! Ce sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'à ses amis. Oh si il m'a souri, une fois, cet été, mais ce sourire m'était indirectement destiné… Je le revois encore cet été fixer avec envie cette petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Je passai par hasard, enfin, c'est ce que je voulais me faire croire, j'étais sûr de le trouver pas loin. Et sans réfléchir, quand il est parti, à regrets, je suis entré et j'ai acheté ce qui avait l'air de lui faire tant envie… Je lui ai envoyé le paquet, et quand il l'a reçu, la lumière dans ses yeux m'a réchauffé le cœur… C'est là que j'ai compris les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Bon, je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées trop pleines d'attendrissement pour mon pauvre petit cœur… Et il est déjà l'heure de mon petit tour d'inspection. Je plaque sur ma figure un sourire narquois.

Je me place devant Draco. Il arbore un petit sourire satisfait qui le fait ressembler si fort à son père que j'ai envie de le frapper. Mais je me rappelle qu'il a choisi le bon côté… juste à temps. Comme d'habitude il a bien réussi sa potion, qui présente une jolie teinte rosée, et comme d'habitude, je me dois de lui faire un petit discours élogieux et en même temps humiliant pour les Gryffondors.

« Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, il est très plaisant de voir que vous réussissez toujours aussi bien vos potions. Ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas le cas de tout le monde. Je me tournai alors de Son côté, avec un sourire méprisant :

« 10 points de plus pour Serpentard ! »

Ce petit jeu commençait à me lasser. Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi je l'ai adopté… Enfin, si, je ne me souviens que trop bien. Il a besoin de détester quelqu'un et je me suis porté volontaire pour ce rôle. Comme ça, il ne lui viendra même pas à l'idée que je suis un être humain doué de sentiments, bien cachés, certes mais qui sont là tout de même et qui se rappellent à moi bien trop souvent. C'est beaucoup mieux de cette façon. Mais quelle torture c'est de devoir faire comme si je le méprisais, comme s'il n'était rien pour moi, juste une source de moquerie !

Cela fait quelques temps que je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution. Est-ce que je suis en train de lui faire plus de mal encore ? Je vois bien qu'il n'arrive pas à s'épanouir, mais n'est-ce pas un peu à cause de moi ?

C'est la dernière année où je le vois régulièrement, il est trop tard maintenant. La situation est telle qu'elle est, et rien ne changera.

J'écartai toutes ces questions en m'arrêtant devant Lui, et sa potion d'un vert sombre.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Longdubat, je pense que vous pouvez recommencer, à moins que vous ne vouliez goûter votre potion… Qui sait ? Vous avez peut-être découvert un remède miracle contre l'imbécillité ? »

Voilà ! J'espère que j'en ai eu quelques un(e)s ! Bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
